NARUTO Pria Tertampan Di Konoha
by pingki954
Summary: Naruto yang jadi Hokage menobatkan dirinya menjadi pria tertampan di Konoha dengan menjadikan Hinata Hyuuga menjadi istri pertamanya, Sakura Haruno jadi istri kedua. dan Sasuke Uchiha istri ketiga. bagaimanakah kehidupan rumah tangga mereka? NARUHINA/NARUSAKU/NARUSASU. Rated T semi M CEKIDOT.


**Naruto Pria Tertampan Di Konoha**

**Rating : T+**

**Pairing : ****NARUHINA/NARUSAKU/NARUSASU**

**Genre : Family/ Humor, genre percobaan, soalnya aku tidak yakin bisa bikin kalian tertawa**

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi, typo, abal, geje. dan lain-lain**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar, hari ini adalah hari yang begitu bersejarah di desa Konoha. Bukan karena di desa Konoha didatangi aktor-aktor nan kinclong dari negeri Ginseng yang gendernya perlu di pertanyakan?

Tapi berhubung si ninja no.1, si pembuat onar Naruto Uzumaki resmi di angkat jadi Hokage, mengantikan Tsunade yang lagi terkena penyakit aneh.

Entah kenapa setelah perang ninja berakhir nenek itu malah jadi keriput, jadi terpaksalah Naruto yang mengantikannya, alasan sebenarnya sih, tidak ada orang lain lagi, yang mau menjabat jabatan tersebut.

Seluruh Angkatan sesamanya di Akademi memberikan selamat atas terpilih dirinya menjadi satu-satunya kandidat utama, kemarin sih masih ada Kakashi, tapi langsung menolak karena ia lebih mencintai Icha-Icha Paradise.

Ia bersumpah tak akan berpisah dengannya sampai maut memisahkan mereka, halah, jadi apa hubungannya? Lupakan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang sudah memproklamirkan dirinya? Si stoik nan mempesona itu sudah lupa ma keinginannya. Kemarin ia ingin pamer aja, kalau ia juga punya cita-cita tidak hanya terobsesi ma kakaknya. Nanti malah di bilang incest, tidak Uchiha banget kan?

…

"BAIKLAH SEKARANG KITA MENDENGAR PIDATO SINGKAT HOKAGE BARU KITA!" Kotetsu berkata lantang di podium di sambut sorakan gembira warga Konoha, bangga ia berdiri jadi protokol jadi ia bisa pasang gaya, kali-kali dapat tawaran jadi model majalah dewasa. Wah ia jadi bisa terkenal.

Naruto dengan gagah perkasa naik ke podium, pakaian bapaknya ia kibar-kibarkan, dua kancing bajunya ia buka memperlihatkan tubuh kekar dengan kulit jelaga. Biar terkesan MACHO!

Naruto pasang gaya, dengan wajah cool dibuat-buat, warga Konoha semakin banyak bersorak, Naruto semakin besar kepala, sebesar itukah pesona dirinya?

Hinata yang sedari tadi melihat langsung pingsan dengan wajah merona, Sakura jengkel plus sebel, walaupun ia juga merona.

"Naruto Baka! Risletingmu terbuka!" Sakura dengan wajah merah teriak-teriak, bikin Hokage muda jadi tersentak lalu buru-buru ia naiki risletingnya. Karena saking cepat si kecil jadi korbannya, uh, rasanya perih. Duh, bagaimana ngasih keturunan? Belum apa-apa ia ia sudah jadi korban begini.

"Ehem." Naruto berdehem untuk mengembalikan wibawanya. Kemudian ia memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya bikin Sasuke yang ada disudut sendirian terpesona, _hn, Naruto ternyata kamu keren juga_. Ais lupakan, Author jadi sarap.

"MULAI HARI INI AKULAH HOKAGE YANG BARU!" Pidato pertama yang langsung disambut histeris oleh rakyat Konoha. Naruto mengangkat tangannya menenangkan warganya.

"MULAI HARI INI JUGA KU UMUMKAN TIDAK ADA LAGI PERANG SESAMA NINJA!" Sampai di kalimat ini orang-orang terharu,orang tua pada berpikir anak muda ini benar-benar pemimpin hebat, sedangkan anak-anak muda dalam hatinya berkata _dalam mimpimu kale!_

" DAN TIDAK ADA LAGI **SOUKE** DAN **BUNKE** DALAM KELUARGA HYUGGA!" para Bunke bersorak sedangkan para Souke langsung berwajah seram.

Naruto mengusap air matanya yang perlahan turun dipipi. Akhirnya kesampaian juga janjinya, dengan orang yang pernah seranjang dengannya.

Jangan pernah mikir macam-macam, Naruto normal kok. Neji hanya selingan saja, tapi sungguh Neji itu benar-benar hebat. Kalau saja ia tidak mati ia pastikan akan dijadikan istrinya. He..he.

"DAN WANITA AKAN SEJAJAR DENGAN LAKI-LAKI, TIDAK ADA PERBUDAKAN!" Ini sebenarnya bukan kemauan Naruto tapi daripada ia di apakan sama Sakura mendingan cari damai, atau bogem mentah, Sakura sendiri sudah menyeringai, Naruto jadi Hokage benar-benar keberuntungan baginya.

Siapa tahu kelak ia punya ide yang lebih hebat, dan ia bisa memanfaatkan jabatan Naruto. Ha…ha..ha, nuraninya langsung berbicara.

Satu jam lamanya Naruto mencuat-cuat di podium, menyuarakan isinya sampai mulutnya berbusa, warga Konoha ngorek-ngorek kupingnya, lama benar sih pidatonya?

"DAN UNTUK YANG TERAKHIR, AKU UMUMKAN BAHWA NARUTO UZUMAKI AKU NOBATKAN SEBAGAI PRIA TERTAMPAN DI KONOHA!" wanita-wanita langsung tepar, Sasuke tidak peduli, Kiba ikut bersorak, kalau Naruto jadi pria tampan, ia ikut jadi pria tampan juga, dong.

Ia langsung jingkrak lalu bernyanyi lagu Yamada Dhani '**oh senangnya dalam hati kalau Naruto jadi istri.**' Hah? Apa itu mendingan jangan nyanyi deh, bisa-bisa ia jadi cowok-cowok nggak benar lagi.

…

"P-pidatomu sangat k-keren Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto, sungguh ia paling bahagia diantara semuanya. Walaupun isi pidato tersebut lebih banyak merugikan Klannya. Tapi ia bahagia, bahagiaaa sekali.

"Pidato konyol." Sakura masih kesel, masih terkena efek pidato terakhir Naruto tadi.

Sekarang ia dan teman-teman berada di dalam ruang Hokage, merayakan keberhasilan Naruto.

Naruto memberikan jempol pada Hinata. "Tenang saja Hinata, karena kau yang terbaik untukku. Kau akan kujadikan istri pertama ku."

Hinata bengong. Apa mimpi-mimpinya akan terwujud sekarang, tangan besar Naruto akan menggenggamnya selama-lamanya. Hinata sukses tepar di lantai.

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar setelah acara pengankatan sekarang lamaran. Naruto sungguh benar-benar pria keren. Teman-temannya langsung ngasih jempol ke Naruto.

Naruto busungkan dada.

"oke! Selanjutnya… Sakura, kau ku jadikan istri keduaku."

Haa?!" koor berjamaah, ih, Naruto nggak keren lagi, masak jaman sekarang masih poligami. Tadi masih bela-belain hak azazi wanita, eh, malah ia sendiri yang melanggarnya.

Peryataan Naruto sukses bikin mulut Sakura ternganga, idenya sih di sampaikan Naruto bulat-bulat pada warga, tapi kalau langsung di terapkan untuknya, berabe dong. Namun, Sakura nggak bisa menolak, karena kejadian malam itu, Sakura tahu Naruto terlalu perkasa.

Jangan Tanya apa yang terjadi malam itu? yang penting Sakura tahu. Naruto terlalu **hot** untuk dilewatkan.

"Tapi aku tidak mau jadi istri kedua, aku mau jadi pertama." Nggak ada istilah kedua dalam hidup Sakura, ia merasa satu-satunya wanita cantik di Konoha? Satu-satunya wanita hebat di Konoha? Pokoknya, angka satu itu paling keren.

Hinata yang sudah siuman hanya bisa pasrah, jadi istri kedua pun tidak apa-apa, yang penting Naruto tetap jadikan ia istrinya.

Naruto angguk-angguk terserah mau jadi pertama atau kedua, tenang aja Naruto akan bersikap adil dan pintar menyiapkan porsi, di jamin kedua istrinya bakal puas.

Kemudian Naruto berjalan dan mendekat pada Sasuke, yang sedari tadi memandangnya tajam yang seakan berkata –kau tidak lupa padaku kan?—

"Dan… Uchiha Sasuke istri ketiga ku."

WHAT THE HEEL?!

Hinata dan Sakura sukses tepar di tempat dengan mulut berbusa. Ino shock.

Shikamaru garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat teman-temannya jadi batu. Hm, sudah ia bilang, kan? kalau kedua temanya itu nggak normal.

Ino dengan gerakan slow mention mendekati Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun mendingan dengan ku saja." Ia berusaha mengoda Sasuke dengan mengerai rambutnya dan mengedip-ngedip sebelah matanya. Katarak Non?

Ini adalah jurus merayu andalannya.

"Berisik." Tidak mempan, Ino murung, Naruto jahat. kok ambil Sasukenya seenak saja sih? Nggak tau ya, kalau Ino cinta mati ma ini orang.

Sasuke sih biasa-biasa saja. Tapi lebih luar biasa lagi kalau ia punya anak. Ia akan memaksa Naruto berkerja ekstra buat prosesnya, kemarin, kan? ia sudah janji.

Klan Uchiha harus segera di bangkitkan, kalau perlu sekali lahir harus lima bocah, dia pikir dirinya kucing apa.

…

Naruto duduk sigap di meja makan, rumahnya yang sempit tambah sempit dengan tiga penghuni barunya, kayaknya ia harus membuat rumah yang baru, siapa tahu kedepannya Uzumaki-Uzumaki cilik bakal lahir coret apapun yang lahir dari tiga istrinya semuanya harus jadi Uchiha.

Naruto pundung, gagal deh buat membangkitkan Klannya sudah punah. Tidak apa-apa deh, kan sudah janji sama bocah ayam yang cantiknya luar biasa, kalau ia langgar bisa-bisa nggak dapat jatah, ah, kasihan si kecil.

"Ini apa Hinata-chan?" Naruto nunjuk mie kesukaanya tapi kuahnya kok aneh.

"Ramen bumbu kacang Naruto-kun" mie bumbu kacang kesukaan Author. He…he… promosi. Tanpa peduli apapun Naruto langsung melahap tu makanan, apapun asal namanya ramen pasti dimakan Naruto.

"Enaknyaaa! istriku memang hebat." Hinata merona, akhirnya mimpinya terlaksana buat jadi istri sakinah, mawaddah, warahmah dan ma-ma yang lain.

Naruto mengalihkan ke menu yang lain, mie juga sih tapi kok ada bulat-bulat hitam begitu ya?

"I-ini apa Sakura-chan?" Dengan senyuman paling manis yang dibuat-buat. Sakura menepuk bahu Suaminya.

"ini ramen bakso **Naruto-kun**, dan sedikit aku masukkan vitamin dan obat penambah stamina, agar kau tidak mengantuk waktu kerja." Naruto sudah merasakan firasat tidak enak, tapi daripada membuat istri yang sanggar ini marah, mendingan ia makan daripada ia yang dimakan.

Dalam sekali teguk seporsi ramen itu masuk ke perutnya tanpa dikunyah terlebih dahulu.

Dan perutnya langsung menolak, tapi ia tahan aja dulu , nanti ajalah ia buang.

Uh, rasanya benar-benar tidak enak.

Naruto dengan gerakan patah-patah menengok piring satunya lagi, entah apa itu, ia rasa bukan makanan manusia. Hitam, warnanya benar-benar pekat persis rambut si pembuatnya.

"Teme-chan. A-a-pa itu?" Dan dengan sorot mata yang paling tajam kearahnya –**makan atau Amaterasu**—

Ia dengan gementar menyendok sajian itu, ketika masuk mulutnya

_'KELUARKAN ATAU KAU YANG KAU YANG **KUTENDANG** NARUTO!' _kyubi mengamuk.

Pelajaran pertama.

Hinata istri pertama, (Author tetap kekeh kalau Hinata istri pertama) **JAGO MASAK.**

…

Naruto merasa kalau malam ini ia benar-benar panas, bergairah dan tegang.

_'KHU…KHU… MUSIM KAWIN' _Kyubi terkekeh.

Ia dengan gagah perkasa langsung menanggalkan pakaiannya, memperlihatkan otot seperti binaragawan.

Masuk ke kamar istri pertamanya. (Author masih kekeh)

"aku datang, Hinata-chan" suara nya menderu-deru persis singa yang sedang lapar, langsung menerkam Hinata yang lagi merajut.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia mengagahi Hinata.

Masuk lubang atas, lubang bawah dan lubang dibawahnya lagi. 3 ronde Hinata k.o.

Naruto vs Hinata

1-0

Naruto yang masih perkasa, merasa tidak puas ia langsung mendatangi istri kedu...

**SYANNAROOO!**

"P-per-tama" (Author tumbang tapi bangun lagi demi meneruskan cerita ini).

Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan tanaman beracun, digendong dan digagahinya dengan gaya **Cicak Women**. Menempel di dinding.

Benar-benar erat sampai Sakura terjepit dan … tepar.

Naruto vs Sakura.

2-0

Jangan bertanya? Lewat saja…

Naruto kemudian membenarkan nafasnya. Jiwanya benar-benar panas dan bergelora dan 'bawaannya' masih kayak pipa yang tersumbat.

Kyubi terkekeh '_MASIH DALAM SUASANA MUSIM KAWIN_'. Naruto frustasi. Mana istri ketiganya? Manaaa?! Cari aja di kamarnya bodoh!

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu tanpa atasan. Jari telunjuk ia angkat kemudian di bengkok-bengkokkan. Tau,kan? maksudnya?

Naruto tersenyum lebar, wajah mesum rubah ia pasang. kemudian langsung menerkam Sasuke dan masuk ke kamarnya yang gelap.

Tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu Naruto cari lubang.

"Baka! Itu lubang hidungku!"

"Oop sorry. Soalnya gelap teme sayang."

"Makanya hidupkan tu lampu."

"Oke!"

Kamar yang sempit dan gelap itu akhirnya terang berkat lampu pip*pip* terang terus- terang! Lupakan.

Naruto meneguk liurnya saat melihat pose Sasuke di ranjang. Kulit putih bak lantai kamar mandi yang sering ia bersihkan setiap hari, maklum istrinya tidak mau bersih-bersih. Tubuh seksi yang bikin birahi, dan bagian bawahnya…

**TET-TOT **maaf rated T kawan. Lampu terpaksa Author yang matiin!

Naruto kemudian dengan perkasa menaiki Sasuke, kekuatan Kyubi ia kerahkan ini perang besar. Sasuke mengimbanginya dengan maha Susanno. Naruto tidak mau kalah ia bekerja sama dengan Kurama. Sasuke tambah garang ia panggil Madara sekalian.

Ya ampun… ni apaan, sih?

Tiga ronde Naruto keluar masuk. Sasuke masih kuat.

Doogy style… ah kecil.

Elephant style…emang ada?

Lion style… ho…ho… Sasuke, Naruto tepar.

Naruto vs Sasuke

1-1

Pelajaran kedua.

Sasuke istri ketiga **JAGO RANJANG**.

…

"Aku tak bisa Sakura-chan! Apa ini? Ini huruf Alien!" Naruto pusing baca sebuah dokumen di meja kerjanya. Naruto menyesal jadi Hokage.

"Itu huruf kanji. **Bodoh!**" Sakura sebel yang jadi Hokage itu si mulut besar Naruto,kan? Lalu kenapa harus ia mengerjakan semua tugas Hokage? Ia menyesal karena mengajukan diri jadi Sekertarisnya.

Pelajaran ketiga.

Sakura istri ked….he…he pertama **JAGO BANTU-BANTU.**

"Hey! Hey! Kok pendek amat. Mana Sasuke dan Hinata? Kok aku malah jago yang seperti itu?!" Sakura mesem-mesem tak jelas.

Sabar aja ya. Sakura-chan soalnya Author kehabisan stok ide. Jadi… ya, begitulah.

**SYANNAROOO!**

Ah, Author di pukul lagi.

…

Hari yang melelahkan bagi Naruto. Banyak sekali laporan yang ia harus tandatangani. Ah, Sakura kini tidak mau lagi menolongnya. Alasan mau fokus jadi Ibu rumah tangga. Naruto garuk pipinya fokus di rumah tangga kan bisa sekalian bantu dirinya? Dasar istri tak setia!

Ketika sampai di rumahnya yang baru kemarin direnovasi, maklum ulah istri-istrinya. Ia melihat gumpalan asap dan lubang disana-sini.

Hinata tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Naruto, suaminya yang baru pulang kerja. Dengan air mata yang penuh bercucuran di pipinya.

"M-Maaf Naruto-kun. aku sudah berusaha melerai. Tapi Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun tak mau mengalah."

"Tapi kenapa kamu ikut-ikutan melubangi dinding itu. Hinata-chan?"

Naruto bertanya sebal. Padahal baru kemarin ia memperbaiki rumah mereka, gara-gara jutsu api Sasuke dan jutsu Sakura. Hari ini ia harus memperbaiki lagi rumahnya.

"M-Maaf. Itu tak sengaja. Tadi Sasuke mengejek Sakura bilang kalau ia yang paling bisa memuaskan dirimu."

"Sakura marah ia lalu mengeluarkan jurus tangan besinya, Sasuke tak mau mengalah ia juga mengeluarkan Amaterasu."

"A-Aku berusaha melerai dengan jutsu baruku. D-dan terpaksa dinding itu jadi korbannya." Hinata mengeluarkan air matanya. Naruto menghela nafas, tidak bisa marah-marah pada istrinya satu ini.

Berat juga punya istri tiga.

Bagaimana jadinya kalau mereka bertiga lagi mengandung? Ah, ia rasa hidupnya cukup sampai disini.

Pelajaran keempat.

Naruto, suami yang paling tampan se Konoha **JAGO BIKIN-BIKIN**.

**END**

**Pelajaran tambahan.**

**Jangan pernah punya istri lebih satu. Tanggung sendiri akibatnya. Ha..ha.. #suara hati wanita.**


End file.
